


We Always Have

by Cody_kun



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, burning with a cigarette, no bad, reckless teenagers being reckless, sEI TOPPING AOBS, sei don't sex your brother at two in the morning against an alley wall, silbing incest, this was really self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_kun/pseuds/Cody_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's not what I'm worried about." He reaches down and laces his fingers through mine, and it's then I notice that his cheeks are just a bit darker than usual. I lift an eyebrow.</p><p>"Something on your mind?" I bring the cigarette to my lips and take a long drag; Sei eyes me carefully.</p><p>"...I want you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Always Have

**Author's Note:**

> this is because of all the goddamn black saint and sly blue fanart I've been seeing on tumblr just  
> deep breaths  
> kill me
> 
> SORRY  
> This is so self-indulgent oh my god
> 
> enjoy???

It's been a hell of a night.

"Hurry up!" Sei whispers, tugging me along behind him, eyes wide and frightened, just like a child's. There's a fresh gash on his cheek, one deep enough to scar; the sight of it makes me feel sick.

"I'm trying," I whisper back, voice as hushed as I can make it; I can hardly hear myself, my heart's pounding so hard. I look behind me, into the dark alley—it's empty aside from our shadows. "I think we lost 'em."

Sei stills for a moment after tugging me behind one last wall, body frozen as a statue. It takes a moment, but soon, he calms, slumping against the black wall with a heavy, broken sigh.

"That was too close, brother," he says, voice thin and weak. "They could've killed us."

My stomach drops.

"...I know."

This has never happened before.

Normally, when we get into street fights—our go-to cure for boredom—my brother and I are perfectly capable of defending ourselves: our enemies don't stand a chance. But, then again, we usually have the upper hand. Tonight, we didn't.

I can't imagine why.

"...There's gotta be some explanation," I say, reaching into my pocket, fingers trembling; I'm desperate for a smoke now that the adrenaline's beginning to fade. "Maybe they didn't hear me right, or it was too dark—"

"It doesn't matter." Sei waves his hand, frowning at the dirty ground. My eyebrows knit.

"...What?"

He shakes his head.

With a sigh, I pull out my dented pack of cigarettes and shift it to my empty hand, using the other to pull Sei close; he's shaking.

I feel awful.

"...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have egged them on." I flip the box open, grabbing a cigarette with my teeth. "I got cocky," I say around the stick in my mouth, "and I fucked us over."

Sei sighs.

"It wasn't just you," he whispers, resting his head against my shoulder. I peek at what I can see of his face as I slip the pack away; most of it's hidden by hair. "We both did." He looks up at me then, dark eyes wide. "I don't want to lose you."

My face feels warm.

"I-I don't want to lose you either." Ah, this isn't good. "I mean, that's not gonna happen, right? We're totally badass—we just had an off night. Happens to everyone."

Sei laughs; the sound doesn't help my warm face, not at all.

"I suppose." He pulls away from me just slightly, slipping his own thin fingers into his pocket to fish out what I can only assume to be a lighter. I'm correct.

He sparks the flame with a little flick, holding it under my unlit cigarette until the end glows and I move my head away.

"Thanks," I say, blowing out a thick cloud of smoke, cigarette held between two fingers. Sei smiles.

"Of course." He slips the lighter away, and we're left in silence: dark, stale, smoke-scented silence.

I sigh.

"...Should we go home?"

Sei doesn't respond for a long time, but I know what he's thinking.

"...Granny's going to be angry."

I gulp.

"Yeah." She always is, but never at Sei—it's always me. "She's gonna think I got you into trouble again." It's true, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it.

Sei gives me a look.

"That's not what I'm worried about." He reaches down and laces his fingers through mine, and it's then I notice that his cheeks are just a bit darker than usual. I lift an eyebrow.

"Something on your mind?" I bring the cigarette to my lips and take a long drag; Sei eyes me carefully.

"...I want you."

My eyes go wide.

And Sei snatches my cigarette.

My throat feels dry; my hands begin to shake. That's how it always is when Sei gets this way.

I'm excited.

"Right now?" My voice trembles, but I can't help the note of anticipation it holds. "We're in public, Sei." In a dark alley in the middle of the night, to be specific, but we've done this before—countless time.

Sei smiles, eyes shining in that one way I love.

"Right now." His eyes crackle and snap and suddenly, I'm hot—burning up, really—and I moan, head tilting back, knocking against the wall.

"Sei…"

I want him.

His hands drag down my chest, cigarette hanging limply from his pale fingers; I bite my lip, shaking under his touch, scared of the burning cigarette but so excited I can hardly stand it.

"What brought this on?" My voice is already low and raspy, and Sei's eyes flit up, bright and excited.

"Am I not allowed to want you?" His voice is nonchalant, airy. "I know how worked up fighting gets you—I don't want to pass that up."

I squirm against the wall, clawing at it; my fingertips sting.

"B-But—" I bite my lip, barely holding back the moan that tries to slip out when the cigarette nearly touches my electrified skin—but Sei's being careful. "...I thought you were upset."

"It was fleeting…" He pushes my shirt up with one hand, tapping the cigarette twice before bringing it to his lips. He looks me in the eye once more. "You're trembling."

I nearly pout.

" _You're_ the one to blame for th—ah! _Fuck!"_

He presses the cigarette against my upper arm; the pain is _excruciating,_ and my vision goes white for just a second before he pulls away, clicks his tongue, and laps at the stinging burn.

It makes me melt.

"Sei, _please."_ My voice is choked. "D-Don't t-tease me."

"Shh, little brother," his lips brush against my neck as he speaks; I wonder when they got there. "Don't be so hasty. It's a terrible habit, just like your smoking."

Sei's always so mean.

"I'll suck you off," I whine, scratching at the wall worse when Sei pulls away and lifts the cigarette to his lips, wisps of smoke slipping through his smile. He looks so innocent, so angelic—my body _aches_ for him. "I'll do it, I'll fuckin'—" I bite my tongue as the butt of the cigarette is brought to my mouth, and wrap my lips around it carefully, taking a slow drag.

"No need," Sei says, pulling the cigarette away and bringing it to his own lips once again. He exhales slowly, bringing his lips closer to my own. "Tonight, I want to share our pleasure."

I bite my lip.

" _...Please,"_ I breathe, rolling my hips against the air—but he curves away, giggling under his breath. I scowl. "C'mon—"

"I said, be patient." His voice is cutting; I shut my mouth, and Sei pulls away.

I hold my breath.

"Take off your pants."

I waste no time in turning around, unbuttoning my ripped jeans, and shoving them over my hips and thighs; underwear are useless with someone like Sei around, so I've learned. Slapping my open palms against the wall, I push my ass out, shuddering with a small moan when I feel two soft, warm hands against it, pulling my cheeks open then squeezing them back together.

"Sei..." My voice is a breathy whine. "Fuck me…"

He smacks my ass; I yelp.

"So cute," he laughs, hands sliding up the backs of my thighs. I can't stop shaking. "Do you want me inside of you that badly, little brother?"

I nod without a second thought.

" _So_ badly," I gasp, cheek pressed against the wall. "I wanna feel your cock pounding into me, fucking me right against this wa— _ah!"_

Sei grinds the cigarette out on my hip; it hurts, it hurts, it _hurts—_

"Don't cry," he says, voice thick with sympathy; even I can't tell if it's real, and I'm the one who knows him best. "I'll make you feel better, promise." He flicks the cigarette away, stomping it into the ground.

Tears streak down my face, but I'm so turned on, so hot, so _gone_ all I can do is roll my hips back and beg for more.

"Fuck me," I breathe, again and again. "I-I want you, shit—smack me, punch me, bite me, bruise me—"

"Shh." Sei smacks my ass again, grabbing it and pulling it open, rutting against my hole; the denim of his jeans chafes against me and I grit my teeth, trying to hold back a sob. It _hurts._ "Big brother will make you feel _amazing."_

My jaw hangs open.

I _need_ him.

I feel Sei move away and hear fabric rustle; I know he's undressing, and I groan, forehead pressed against the cool, dirty wall. "Sei…" Something hot and hard brushes against me and I spread my legs wider on instict, hands drifting back to pull my ass open, just for him.

He moans.

"Just like that, Aoba…" He brushes his cock along my crack; he's hard and dripping, all for me. "Do you want me? Do you want your big brother to fuck you?"

I whimper, bucking back, body shaking from anticipation alone.

" _Yes,"_ I whine; my voice is high-pitched, breathless. "Fuck me as hard as you c—"

He shoves himself inside.

My mind goes blank from the pleasure-tinged pain, but it's exactly what I wanted, what I didn't know I needed: his cock stretching me open, filling me up, his soft breaths falling against my ears along with his little, breathy moans.

God, he's gorgeous.

"Sei…" My voice is high, elated. "You feel so fuckin' _good…"_ I grind back, sucking in a sharp breath from the burn, from the _pleasure_ of being stuffed to the brim once his pelvis presses flat against me. "C'mon…"

Chuckling under his breath, Sei pulls out slowly; I groan from the hard drag of his dick against my raw insides, but I wouldn't dream of asking him to stop. I'm used to it, after all.

"Yesss," I hiss, biting my lip so hard skin breaks as I brace myself, just waiting for him to _really_ fuck me.

I don't have to wait long.

Soon, his hands are on my hips, I'm jerked away from the wall, and he humps forward, knocking into me with such force I outright _scream._

"Sei!" He pounds me against the concrete, forcing his weight against me, crushing me against it; it isn't much, but when I'm so weak, so gone, he feels like the strongest man in the world. "Oh fuck, oh _fuck—"_

"You're so _loud,"_ he laughs, voice light and breathless. I can hear the pleasure in his voice; my own cock throbs, trapped between my stomach and the wall. "I love you, Aoba~ Let everyone hear your pretty voice."

"L-Love y-you—" I bite my lip, eyes rolling back as I'm fucked like a doll, him jerking me back with every rough thrust, my body so limp I'm surprised I haven't fallen over. He's so good, so _good._ "H-Harder— "

He obliges me for once; I'm almost surprised, but the pleasure I soon feel wipes away any emotion, any feeling other than fiery lust. I've never felt so good before.

I know I won't last long.

"Shit—fuck—Sei, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna c-cu—" I thrash beneath him, powerless to stop the pleasure; he's going to break me, I'm going to collapse, I'm going to pass out—

Sei's hips still.

"But we just started, Aoba." He sounds sad, disapointed, albeit completely breathless. "I wanted to go for longer…"

I groan, teeth gritted hard from the _pain_ of being denied. But the tone of his voice, the pure discontentment makes me sniffle, makes me press my face harder against the wall, hips rolling back slowly. I _ache_ for him.

"I-I'm sorry," I sob, voice quiet, muffled by the back of my hand as I bring it up. It _hurts._ "P-Please—keep fucking me?"

Sei laughs.

"Whatever you want, baby brother."

He pounds into me.

"Fuck!" My eyes roll back, tongue hanging out as I'm manhandled, ground against; my cock drags against the wall and it hurts so badly I scream but it pushes me closer to the edge and I'm falling, I'm gone, I'm dying, I'm—

"Aoba," Sei moans, right against my ear; his breath is hot, tantalizing, and I can't be blamed for spraying the wall in that instant, for dirtying it even worse than it already was. I feel Sei cum as well—he doesn't stop fucking me, no, not a chance—but I feel warm from the inside, I feel wet from something more than just the blood that I know is probably dripping down the backs of my thighs, and I go weak, all strength completely gone. I'm a doll.

I belong to Sei.

Sei nuzzles the side of my face, stroking my hips gently; his breath is hard, he's practically gasping, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you, little brother."

My response is tired and weak, almost silent, but he hears it; the happy noise he makes tells me as much.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Aoba," he breathes, pulling away. Immediately, I miss his warmth. I feel empty; I feel used.

"Don't leave me," I whisper, soft and weak, body still trembling, my weight supported by the wall. His lips brush against my wet cheek, and his next words punctuate the dark, silent numbness that fills my mind as my consciousness slowly slips.

"We belong together, Aoba. We always have."

**Author's Note:**

> nervous laughter  
> if you enjoyed this please leave kudos <3 they let me know I did a good job;;;  
> I don't write sei often and dark!sei is a first so ;;;  
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
